


Things You'd Rather Not Learn About a Guy

by hugemind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s02e13 Houses of the Holy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2017-10-31 18:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/347134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hugemind/pseuds/hugemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little snippet to cover Dean's thoughts during a scene in Houses of the Holy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You'd Rather Not Learn About a Guy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed drabble. Originally posted to LJ on April 10, 2007.

"I _do_ pray every day."

It's like a punch to his gut. Sam reaching out to someone --something-- else and not Dean. Sam has faith but not in him, not in his brother who'd do anything to protect Sam, who believes in Sam and nothing else.

Angels, God... He can't bring himself to accept the idea that they're real. Maybe the existence of demons requires the existence of their opposites, but he never ventures there. There is just bad and supernatural and no freakin' angels who failed to save mom and stop dad dealing with the demon. No, just no. And how could Sammy fail to see it?


End file.
